


A Man Like Me

by therumandcokediaries



Series: Frostiron and Spiderson [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family, IronDad and SpiderSon, Music, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker can sing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, domestic life, family stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumandcokediaries/pseuds/therumandcokediaries
Summary: Tony was in a music video once. Peter somehow doesn’t know about this, until he starts listening to a different type of music.(Part of my Frostiron and Spiderson AU, but easily read as a stand-alone drabble)





	A Man Like Me

-

Tony could hear the distant sound of Peter’s voice in the kitchen. Knowing Loki was out at the hospital, and that there was no plans for the Bunnies or anyone to come round, he was a little curious as to who he could be talking to. He went to investigate.

Peter was alone, headphones on, making himself a drink and singing to himself, hand gestures and all. Tony stood in the doorway, watching him for a moment while his back was turned.

“ _…But I want love, just a different kind_  
 _I want love, won’t break me down_  
 _Won’t brick me up, won’t fence me in_  
 _I want a love, that don’t mean a thing_  
 _That’s the love I want, I want love_ ”

Tony cleared his throat, and spoke loudly. “Everything ok, kiddo?”

Peter jumped violently, pushing his headphones off his head and spinning round to face him.

“Dad! H-how long have you been there?!”

“Only a few seconds” Tony said, going over to him. “What are you up to?”

“Um, I’m just listening to music” Peter said, trying not to look at him. He could feel his face burning.

“I heard you singing”

Peter blushed harder.

“You’ve not got a bad little voice on you” Tony said. Peter didn’t respond. “Elton John, right?”

Peter nodded. “I’ve kinda gotten into him a bit recently. Daddy had a bunch of his stuff on his MP3, so…”

“I Want Love, that’s what you were singing, wasn’t it?”

Peter nodded.

“You know, I did the music video for that”

Peter just laughed. 

“What? I’m telling the truth!” Tony said.

Peter looked at him. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously. Here, turn your music off and give me your phone” Tony said. “It’s a little embarrassing, really. I was a bit of a mess at the time, and I was pretty young too. I think I was about 30? I didn’t have my best look, and it’s not conventional. I think they were going for something different. Did the whole thing in one take. It’s one continuous shot”

Tony stood close at Peter’s side, and held the phone in front of him. He pressed play. Peter watched the video. He watched his dad - a young version of his dad - walking, miming, acting… It was different, not the kind of music video he’d expected. It seemed so tame for Tony - especially considering the reputation he would have had at that time. But, it fit. The song, the video… It added a whole new layer to everything. Watching his dad felt a little odd, and he felt funny, all hollow and emotional. He wasn’t sure if those emotions were good or bad.

-

Peter looked up at Tony once the video had finished. Tony looked down at him.

“Can I have a hug?”

Tony smiled. He put the phone down on the kitchen unit, and pulled Peter close. Peter cuddled against him, nuzzling his nose against his chest and focusing on the feeling of his arms around him. 

“Are you ok there, sweetheart?” Tony asked softly after a minute or so.

Peter nodded, slowly pulling away. “Yeah, I’m ok… You never mentioned it before”

“It never came up” Tony said. “It was a long time ago”

Peter wasn’t really sure what to say. “…So do you like Elton John’s music?”

“Yeah, he’s pretty good. Bit different to my usual stuff, but I’ve still got him on the old MP3. So, you’ve discovered him recently, then?”

Peter nodded. “Something about his music just really speaks to me. You know how sometimes you just find songs that sound like they could have been written just for you?”

“I know what you mean” Tony kissed him on the forehead. “Don’t you go getting all teary-eyed on me, now”

Peter smiled. “Sorry. I guess I’m just a little emotional. Like I said; his music speaks to me. I really like him”

“Well, that’s sweet”

“Does daddy like him?”

“Oh yeah, of course he does. Why else would he have him on his music player?” Tony shook his head fondly. “I think his favourite is Tiny Dancer”

“That’s a good one” Peter nodded.

“Have you got a favourite song at the moment?”

Peter shrugged.

“Ah, I know that look” Tony smiled. “Come on; fess up. What’s your favourite right now?”

Peter still took a moment or two to answer, and even then, he didn’t look him in the eye.

“Bennie and The Jets”

Tony laughed slightly, throwing an arm round the boys shoulders. “It’s a classic! It’s one of my favourites, too!” 

“What’s your top favourite?”

“You know, I’m a bit of a basic bitch, and I like Rocketman! Hey, how about we go and load Bennie and The Jets up on the telly and have a bit of a karaoke session?”

Peter smiled nervously. “I’ve never sung in front of anyone before”

“Well hey, I’m your dad: I’ve heard you singing”

“Only when I’ve been messing about”

“So, mess about again. Or don’t; I don’t mind. It’ll be fun” Tony said. “So, what do you say?”

Peter paused, and looked up at him. He grinned, stood poised, and took a deep breath.

“ _Hey, kids, shake it loose together_  
 _The spotlight’s hitting something_  
 _That’s been known to change the weather_ ”

Tony laughed, and gave him a squeeze.

“Let’s get those microphones out” Tony grinned. “I think we may have discovered a new talent!”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Robert Downey Jr did the music video for I Want Love by Elton John, just in case you want some fact checks!


End file.
